


Ain’t No Fairytale

by championadonis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bestiality, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, First Time, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, maybe???, okay a lil plot. as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: Matthew’s curious, why so many are willing to take a knot.
Relationships: David Rittich/Matthew Tkachuk
Kudos: 106





	Ain’t No Fairytale

The benches weren’t mandatory, just an option to save people’s knees from rug burn and to provide something to hold onto at the very end of a knotting session. Matthew know all of this, had even seen a couple of the guys get onto a bench and letting their teammates use them, but he’s never been one to do it. He wants to be kissed and held and, despite some of the older weres on the team being able to provide the knot without full shifting, Matthew couldn’t just commit to it.

It also didn’t help that Ritter was a were and a big one at that.

Ritter doesn’t talk about what he is. From what Matt’s been told, Ritter is a mix of wolf and Bohemian and Anatolian shepherd, chestnut and cream coloured. He’s one of the bigger weres on the team and one of the…. more  _ popular _ partners when someone wants to be bred.

Matt’s heard the stories, about how some people practically beg him for it, how loose they are afterwards. Matt won’t lie, it makes his dick ache in ways he didn’t think were possible. Makes him want to spread his legs and, fuck, present. It makes him bold enough to mumble out what he wants next time he and Ritter meet up for sex.

Ritter shows him what the guys call a “sex dungeon” while Ritter shyly calls it his “play room”. There’s a breeding bench, which Matt expected, but the swing and the….wall of toys not so much. Ritter looks nervous, obviously looking for Matt’s approval.

He presses his cock against Ritters thigh, color high in his cheeks as he’s asks again, to be shown what’s so good about taking a knot.

* * *

Seeing Ritter in what one could call his ‘natural’ state, the one where he’s all fur and teeth, is weird to say the least. Matt’s nakedness throws him off, makes him feel overly exposed but Ritter looks his fill, noses at him gently and licks heated skin that makes Matt’s cock jump. He sits there for several minutes just letting Ritter lick at him, knowing that it’ll be beneficial for him to let Ritter explore.

Getting onto the bench feels like confession. He’s on his knees (not quite) and waiting for forgiveness (he’s not). The big difference is that Matt can feel Ritter behind him, his breath hot and wet on his hole before he licks a broad stripe that makes Matt moan so loudly he autonomically tries to clamp his mouth shut. He can’t help the little noises that keep spilling out though, little hmmms and pants because it feels so, so good.

Ritter works his hole to the point Matt feels sloppy with it, dripping spit and pre from his cock. Matt can tell when Ritter’s done with his hole because he gets up and lays across his back, cock nudging Matt’s balls. He feels huge like this, and for a moment Matt worries that that he won’t be able to take it, that’ll it’ll hurt but Ritter licks at his neck and ruts between his legs. The rutting feels good for a bit, calms him down so that his brain can work to tell him that Ritter knows what he’s doing.

Ritter lines himself up with Matt’s hole and pushes, the tip slightly breaching inside and Matt whines but Ritter did so good working him open. The tip feels like a lot but also not enough. Ritter keeps rushing in and Matt feels overwhelmed but soon enough Ritter’s hips press against his ass and he’s all in. Ritter is kind enough to wait a moment before drawing back and fucking back in.

“D-dave! Fuck,” are the only words Matt seems to know at that point, Ritter keeping up a punishing pace. Matt’s loud, louder than he’s ever been but it feels like Ritter can hit nerves he didn’t even know existed. Matt’s cock feels so hard that it hurts but he can’t get a hand underneath him to tug at it. He’ll deny it but he whimpers at how desperate he feels, how badly he wants to come. Ritter fucks in and oh. OH.

Matt can tell the moment Ritter knot swells, mainly because he keeps fucking it in and out of Matt’s used puffy hole. It feels decidedly huge, and right when Matt is about to beg for him to just put it in, Ritter fucks in and stays there. His knot swells and it’s huge, locking them together. Matt whimpers out something akin to “You’re gonna knock me up” and Ritter growls, nips at his neck and hoists him off the bench and sits down, effectively spearing Matt onto his cock. In this position, Matt gets to tug at his cock, heavy and purpling from how turned on he is. It takes a couple of pulls to get himself off but he clamps down onto Ritters knot and he can feel Dave come again and it’s so hot.

By the time Ritters knot has down enough to pull out, Matt feels too loose and dirty, but in a good way. He keeps trying to tighten up but it feels like come just keeps slipping out, covering his thighs. His blush is crazy dark but when he looks over his shoulder, Ritter is back to human looking, staring at his hole with his own dark blush. 

They also fuck in the shower, Ritter using his very human cock to try to push come back in because he very very much wants Matt pregnant. He admitted it when Matt reaches back to finger his hole and feel just how much come was in there. Matt comes again and he’s so oversensitive that Ritter has to help him to his bed but once there, they curl up together and sleep. 

Overall, Ritter stops breeding those who ask of him and instead breeds Matt whenever he begs for it.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some lore??
> 
> “Weres make up a good 48% of the North American continent, with predatory weres being the most numerous. Prey weres, when considered, usually included rabbits and deer, although sometimes a sheep or cattle weres would pop up. The predatory weres are canines and adjacent creatures, bears and, rarely, pumas. Overseas, the magic was stronger so the population was more of a 55/45 split. Wolf/Dog weres are the most common.”


End file.
